Are you an Akatsuki member or the Akatsuki sexual?
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: To prove she's strong, Yukino made the huge mistake by joining the Akatsuki. There she'll learn how to behave with the most malicious criminals of shinobi world. She'll discover secrets, pain and maybe her death. DISCONTINUED!
1. Duty

Let's pretend that Sasori didn't died, he is just half puppet and Tobi is an Akatsuki member too. The Puppet Master 19

**DISCLAIMER**: I **do not own** Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Title**: Are you an Akatsuki member or the Akatsuki sexual slave?

**Main characters: **Akatsuki.

**Summary**: To prove she's strong, Yukino made the huge mistake by joining the Akatsuki. There she'll learn how to behave with the most malicious criminals of shinobi world. She'll discover secrets, pain and maybe her death.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**Duty

* * *

**23:09 pm**

"Tell me…is this too tight?" asked Hidan with an evil smirk on his face and a mock on his tone on his voice as he bound her writs on the end of his bed posts.

'_What I have I done? _What was I thinking when I accepted this_? This wasn't supposed to happen_. _What am i?'_ asked Yukino on her mind.

When she joined Akatsuki it was because she was very skilled. An excellent kunoichi but she made a huge mistake. She wanted to prove to the man she loved that she could make this type of missions.

And now she was on Hidan's room, tied up in the ends of his bed with chakra ropes and blood escaping from her body. She remembered when she received the invitation to join them.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yukino. We want to know what's your answer." _said a tall man with pink eyes and a mask who covered his face.

"_My answer is…you know i will confess. I'm curious, if I refuse what will you do?" _

*Chuckle*_ "If you refuse we have to force you to join us." _said the taller man_._

"_Can we hurry up? I don´t like to waiting." _said a man with also a, mask on his face, his voice was deeper like the other. He was curved and seemed he walked like that.

"_I would like to fight that feisty bitch. She seems the type who can start to cry easily."_ said now a man with grey hair and purple eyes. He wore a collar that had a triangle upside down and his cloak was just a little opened.

'_He's definitely a Jashin worship.' _

"_Don't be so cocky little boy. I´m not scare of you."_

"_Fucking Bitch. I'm not a little boy. And I will teach you to fear me. Come on and show me what you go-."_ he was cut off by the taller man_._

"_Stop Hidan. Leader don´t want us to fight with her unless she doesn't cooperate with us. "_

"_So are you coming or we should proceed with the best part?" _asked the taller man looking at Yukino ignoring the man called Hidan.

…

…

"…_Yes…. I accept it. But I would like to know your names first."_

"_You will know our names when we get in the hideout. And now let's get moving. I don't like to wait."_

"_Bitch." _Hidan murmured angry.

'_Just ignore him.' She glared at the silver haired-man._

* * *

_**At the hideout**_

"_Yukino. I´m glad you accepted our invitation." _said a man with a beautiful eyes and also a deep voice.

'_He is wearing lots of piercing on his face. He looks good with them. Wait is…is that the rinnegan?'_

*chuckle*

"_I see you are smart girl. I am Pein. The leader of Akatsuki, you can treat me by leader-sama. This is Konan." _he said pointing to a haired blue woman with a paper rose on her head.

'_She looks like she doesn't want me here'. _

"_That's Kisame." _the blue shark guy_. _

"_Deidara." _the blond one_ ._

'_He's cute.'_

"_Zetsu." _the half black half white guy_._

'_Weird.'_

"_Tobi." _the masked guy_._

'_Great the next Zorro.'_

"_Sasori." _the impatient guy.

"_Hidan" _the dirty mouth.

"_Itachi" _the Uchiha prodigy.

"_And Kakuzu" _the tall man.

He stopped looking at her._ 'Of course I know who they are. Well some of them.'_

"_Welcome to our organization Yukino." _Said the leader as he passed the cloak, ring and nail polish.

'_It's officially. I am an Akatsuki member_. Excellent.' Yukino gave them a dark smile.

"_She already started to fit._" Kisame commented making her smirk melt.

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

'_This just happened 2 weeks after I joined. How could I know that this organization would give my worst nightmare? It´s all my fault.'_

Gagging at Hidan's member on her mouth Yukino tried to scream. But if she screams nobody will come to rescue her. They will just take her to their rooms and have their way on her.

"You don't seem to be so feisty anymore. Do you fear me now slut? I know you like this." Said Hidan has he pushed his member deep on her throat.

"Scream my name you _filthy bitch_. Scream how good I am. Make the others hear you." he grabbed her hair and forced himself on her mouth. He loves to tool with her. It was a mouse and cat game.

'_How am I supposed to scream if you are with your t-thing in my mouth? __**Bastard**__. __**I hate you.'**_

When Hidan finished he released her and started to beat her. Leaving her with more bruises.

"_You_ _are an Akatsuki toy. My special _toy_._ *chuckle* Oh dear Jashin thank you for let me be satisfied with _this_." Dressing himself he grabbed her clothes and threw at her "Dress whore. I'm not _the only_ one who _wants_ _to have fun around here_."

Yukino stiffened at his words and crazy laugh. He grabbed her arm and leaned her to her room and tossed her to the ground. "I hope you spend a _good time_ with the next one. Don't worry _I will come back little bitch_." Then he slammed the door.

She went straight to her bathroom to wash what left from Hidan's rape.

The hot water stung her wounds and her blood seemed to shine more than crystalline water. Her body screamed from pain and he needed comfort.

Now she understood why Konan didn't want her here. '_Why didn't she stopped Pein from recruiting me? Is she afraid of him? '_

When she finished bathing, healing and brush her teeth, she went to her wardrobe and picked a white t-shirt, blue panties and black shorts.

She knew sooner or later one of her "_good Akatsuki fellows_" will appear. From all of them Tobi, Deidara and Itachi were the sweetie ones, but Tobi sometimes becomes more aggressive and dominant.

After dressing Yukino went to bed and stared at the ceiling thinking on a away to escape. _' I can't take it anymore. I cannot support this. What was I thinking when I accepted this?' _Sighing Yukino turned to face to the wall and one tear escaped from her eye '_They were right. I_ _need to get out of here.' _ Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**05:17 am**

Yukino was sleeping peacefully. She was dreaming with her village. The sand village. She was with holding hands with the young man she loved, but he never loved her back.

Then she woke up feeling a killing aura. It was too good to be truth. She looked to the direction of the door and saw nothing. She knew somebody was there.

If it was Tobi he was jumping on the bed like a hyper kid. If it was Deidara he would put his hand on her cheek to wake her. If it was Kakuzu he would grab her shoulders and shock her. If it was Itachi he would just call her. If it was Zetsu he would make an herbs jutsu. If it was Sasori he would control her body with chakra strings. If it was Kisame he would wake her by splashing water on her face. But if it was the leader he would not show himself he would just make her feel his dark chakra.

"Undress." ordered a deep voice coming from the darkened corned of the room. She shivered at his tone of voice. She knew how _her_ leader liked it. How he liked to be so dominant, possessiveness and rough.

She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and she saw Pein leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in a casual manner gazing her intensely.

Yukino knew it was better to obey him without a reply. God knows what happens if she disobey him. From them all Pein is the cruelest even crueler than Hidan.

His eyes were so hypnotizing like Itachi's. She got up from the bed and went to the center of the room. His eyes never leaved her form.

He went to her and ripped her shirt leaving her bare chest. He stared down at her. He was emotionless like she was trying to be. Even in the dark his piercings shined.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he pushed her until she reached the bed and fell. He locked eyes with her. That she was good at, locking eyes with any person.

He started to unbuttoned his cloak making the only sound to be listening even with her breathing. He still had his emotionless eyes on hers. Throwing his cloak to the ground he ripped the rest of her clothes. She was laid on the bed naked. He lowers himself to her direction , his weight forced her to spread her legs and he started to kiss her roughly.

* * *

**Konan**

'_I need to help her. She is not a toy. Why did Pein agr-? Urr *sigh* Why didn't I opposite? Oh yeah now I remember. This doesn't seem the S-ranked criminals. I should know something was behind this. I bet Pein is with her now. I need__ to make a plan.' _thought Konan as she stared at the window. Thinking of a plan to guarantee Yukino freedom. _'This is going to be tough.'_

She doesn't know why she wants to help Yukino, but something inside her tells her to do it and fast. If someone breaks the rules the punishment is painful and it will not be different to her.

* * *

**Yukino's room**

Gasping for air Yukino started to struggle. He broke the kiss and looked at her sharply. She looked like she ran an marathon.

She's the Akatsuki toy. She's surprised why they didn't end up her life.

She had her first time with Tobi and it he was extremely sweet not that she wanted, she was just forced to. But when Pein went to her and she refused him, she paid the price.

Getting up Pein took off his vests and attacked her breasts.

**Flashback**

"_Please Gaara I can do it. Just give me a chance. I will prove it that I can do it."_

"_Yukino this mission is not for you. Its better you stay here."_

"_But Gaara please. I can do it, trust me."_

"_Yukino." _

"_Please. I´m know it's dangerous. I will not disappoint you or our village. "_

Gaara the young Kage, was her friend but also a leader. He knew who she wanted to prove.._ "Very well. But you have to promise me you will be careful. I want you to report me about your status."_

"_Thank you Gaara. Thank you so much."_

**End of flashback**

Yukino grabbed the bed sheets forcefully as Pein's fingers entered inside her. He was biting her breasts harshly. Hidan was a crazy man, but Pein could cause much pain then him.

Going to her face Pein kissed her jaw line and then her collarbone. Grabbing her hair he suddenly took her to his member.

**Flashback**

"_Yukino. Gaara told me you are going to that dangerous mission. You can't go. "_

Kankuro the man she loved and the man who never loved her back_. "I'm sorry Kankuro but I will not lose this opportunity. I already made__ my decision."_

"_Please Yukino. Stay. You don't have to do It." _he said grabbing her hand before she could jump off the window.

"_Why are you acting like this? You don´t believe that I cannot do this?" _

"_No. I know you can do this easily. But I have the impression something bad is going to happen."_

"_Don't worry I will be extra careful." _giving a smile Yukino jumped from the window and went to the local meeting leaving a very worried Kankuro behind.

'_Something is not right. Please be careful Yukino.'_

**End of flashback**

"_Bitch_ i told you to **swallow it**." Pein slapped hard on her right cheek sending Yukino to the ground.

The leader grabbed her hair and pulled her up , whispering huskily."_Come here."_ He threw her to the bed harshly and opened her legs entering her forcefully.

He thrusted in to her hard, deep and with such possessiveness and dominance that she had to bit her lower lip to prevent her voice to scream.

He kissed her and left his marks. He was allowed to keep his marks on her. "Stop it." She cried.

"**Shut** **up**. _Don't _distract me. Or I will **punish** you. Behave _my toy_. " he groan thrusting deeper making her yelp again and again.

By the time she was screaming his name. She _**hated**_ him but her body did not obey her. She felt dirty. She felt like a true slut.

'I'm sorry. I disappointed you all. I'm sorry Gaara. _Forgive me…Kankuro_. _'_Pein climaxed with her filling her completely.

Painting hard Pein rolled off, stood up and dressed not waiting for his breathing to calm down. Yukino on the other hand grabbed the covers and pulled to her body trying to give to herself a felling of protection.

Pein buttoned his cloak , looked at her for a moment and left the room without a word like he always does.

The others always say something but he was different.

She was crying. This one was not so bad, compare with the other times. Pein was holding back for her in this one.

She always was forced to clean their rooms, cook for them, take care of laundry and the main was the _sex_ or we should say _rape. _

They sometimes argue and fight with each other because which turn is. The worst part to her is when they return from their missions.

Once again Yukino got up from the bed, looked at the clock and it was 06:23 am. She went to the bathroom washed herself, healed, brushed her teeth, picked a new underwear, shorts , shirt and changed the sheets.

It was always like this after the rape. She took one sleeping pill and fell numb on the bed going to a land of nightmares.

* * *

**08:57 am**

The door opened and Yukino were sleeping. A smooth hand brushed some strings of her hair tried to wake her. Sighing the person was afraid to be catch and locked the door. _'Please wake up. Some of them are in mission including Pein. Please wake up.'_

Sick of waiting the person went to the bathroom and made a medicine to wake the tired girl. Suddenly Yukino woke up with a shock.

"K-Konan? What are you doing here?" asked Yukino still exalted from the medicine.

"Shh Yukino. I'm here to help you. Tonight I will create a distraction for them and you will escape. " said Konan a bit nervous.

"B-but what will happen to you? If you help me escape you will be punish, and I will suffer even more. "

"I know. Please trust me." she said with sympathy.

The white haired young girl didn't know what to think. Was this a plan only to make them hunt her like an animal?

"I will tell everyone I required your services today. Make sure you don't come cross with them. _Not_ _even_ Tobi. Do you understand?"

"…ok…." Said Yukino in a lower tone.

"Tobi _can't know this._ Do you _understand_?" asked Konan in a lower voice.

"Okay. But wh-"

"Don't ask. Just prepare yourself and act normally like always do around here."

Yukino nodded confused.

'_I need to act normally and have extra careful with Itachi's eyes.'_

* * *

**11: 37 am**

Yukino already finished the rooms and laundry. And now she was going to take care of the lunch.

She sometimes has the right to go to the training fields but always with Deidara. She goes shopping with Tobi to buy what is necessary to the hideout.

Arriving to the kitchen she saw Tobi with Zetsu.

"Good morning Yukino-chan." Greeted Tobi sweetly.

"Good morning Tobi…and Zetsu." Yukino went to the fridge to find something to cook.

"Did you _sleep_ _well_ Yukino?" asked the black part of Zetsu. Yukino clenched her fists. She hated when they asked this. It was always the same.

"Zetsu-san please leave Yukino alone. Do you want Tobi to help you?" He asked. It always confuses her why Tobi speaks on the third person. She assumed him as a retard but what is a "retard" doing on this organization?

Then it makes sense. This is not a organization of dangerous criminals but rapist insane people.

"I'm out. Take a good care of our toy. " said the white part of Zetsu as he left.

Yukino sighed relived and Tobi rubbed her hand. 'He's so sweet.'

"Thank you Tobi. But I can take care of this." She said as she took of Tobi's hand off to start to prepare the lunch.

"Oh no Yukino-chan I insist."

"Okay."

When lunch and table were ready some of the Akatsuki members went to the kitchen to eat. Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. Hidan were immortal but he liked to eat. The rest were on a mission.

"So Yukino did you _had fun_ last night?" asked Kisame.

"Leave her alone Kisame." Said Itachi. Kisame always do what Itachi says. Konan send him a glare and Kakuzu didn't paid attention.

"Yukino-chan will spend the rest of the day with Tobi." he hugged Yukino behind.

'Act normally Yukino. Act normally.' Said Konan on her mind as she brought some food to her mouth.

"I don´t think is your turn Tobi." Said Hidan.

"Well last night was Tobi's turn and you took her to your room. So it Tobi time now." Gave a giggle.

"He's right Hidan. Last night was his turn." Said Konan.

"Hn. I don't see what the point of this is. He won't do anything to her." Hidan spaded.

"If he does something or not it's none of your concern. He chooses what he wants to do!" said Itachi.

"Yeah. Itachi-san is right. Thank you." said Tobi.

Itachi didn't reply, he just started to eat again.

**XXXxxxXXX**

When everyone finished Yukino started to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. Tobi were gazing her. "Do you want my assistance Yukino-chan?"

"No Tobi I can do this. Please just stay there until I finish okay?"

"Okay Yukino-chan if you say so." Answered Tobi while Yukino worked.

**XXXxxxXXX**

When she finished Tobi got up and whispered in to her ear with his childish voice. "_So Yukino-chan what do you want to do today?"_ Yukino eyes started to become emotionless. Yeah Tobi is a sweet boy. But she cannot sleep willing with a guy who treats her good.

"I don't know Tobi." She said.

"_Well. I have the perfect thing."_ He whispered again.

"What is that?"

"How about… a WALK?" asked Tobi happily.

"That sounds good." Yukino said with a weak smile.

"Cool. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY." He screamed with a hyper voice.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI. OR I WILL KILL YOU_." screamed an angry Hidan from the living room.

"Errr…ops" he said with his index finger were is suppose to be his mouth.

"Well I think is better to get going." Suggested Yukino.

"Humm go to your room and dress something more lived I will be waiting for you outside." Said Tobi as he ran to the exit as Hidan tried to slash him with his scythe.

Yukino sighed and went to her room. '_Act normally…Normally.'_

* * *

**Yukino's room**

In the room Yukino picked a red dress with white flowers and white sandals. She brushed her while hair and made him in a low ponytail.

"You look beautiful." Said Itachi as he appear behind her.

"T-thank you Itachi-san. "Yukino thanked, looking at the reflection of the Uchihas black eyes.

"To see if you're ok. Do you wanna talk?" He asked observing her behavior.

"Itachi Tobi is waiting for me outside. I have to go." She said panicked.

"Don't leave this room Yukino. I treat you nice , Yukino. Why do you still fear me?" Itachi asked as he picked her and laid her on the bed.

"I-Itachi. Stop." squirmed Yukino at his touch.

"You look stressed, look at me, Yukino." She looked right in to his eyes. It was hard to not do it.

Now she has 72 hours with Itachi. And they weren't going to talk_._ Not from _his_ part at least.

By the time Yukino were out of breath. Itachi forced her to make every position he wanted. Well it could be worst.

She got up from the bed went to the bathroom and fixed herself. Grabbing a white hat she left the room.

* * *

**Outside**

"I'm here Tobi. Sorry." She apologized as she approached him.

"It's cool Yukino-chan. Are everything okay?"

"Yes. Can we go now?"

" Yes come Yukino-chan." he grabbed Yukino's hand and went to their walk.

By the end of the day Yukino felt more relieved. She was never allowed to spend an entire day outside.

"Thank you Tobi. This was amazing." They were almost in the hideout entrance.

"You're welcome Yukino-chan. I think Tobi deserves a little gift. Don't you think?"

"What do you mean by little gift?" asked Yukino suspicious.

"Don't worry is not _that_. Here let me cover your eyes." Said Tobi as he blindfolded and then gave her a passionate sweet kiss but yet demanding.

When they broke apart Tobi placed his mask on. And Yukino was breathing quickly "T-Tobi. Wow"

"Eh eh eh. Tobi is a good kisser isn't he?" he asked scratching his head.

"W-well yes you are. But why do you never let anyone see your face?" she asked with blush as while taking off the blindfold.

"Oh no, no, no Yukino-chan. Tobi cannot show his face now. But Tobi promise he will show his face sooner. Okay?" He giggled.

"O-okay Tobi." She said as her blush passed.

"Come on. You have to prepare the dinner." Tobi grabbed Yukino's hand and leaned her to the hideout.

* * *

**Inside the hideout**

"Good Yukino you arrived. I request your services after dinner." Said Konan as she approached Tobi and Yukino.

"Wow Konan. I didn't know you were one of that." Said Kisame.

"Shut up. What I do it's none of your business." Konan said frustrated.

"What is Konan un?" Asked Deidara appearing from a corner.

"Oh hey Yukino-chan."

"Hello Deidara-kun. Yes Konan-san." Said Yukino.

"Well Tobi is going to do some stuff. Bye Yukino-chan." Said Tobi and he went to his room.

"If you have any problem go talk with Pein." Said Konan glaring daggers at Kisame.

"Wow wow. I was just joking." Said Kisame apologizing.

"I never gave you trust to talk to me like that, Kisame." Konan continued to glare." Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan. All of you go to Pein's office. I think he has new missions." She took Yukino to the direction of her room.

"What un? Other **mission**? I just arrived now." Said Deidara stressed.

"Calm down master clay and let's go." Said Sasori as he started to go to the direction of Pein's office.

"Good a mission. Let's go Kakuzu." Said Hidan. And with that the four of them went to Pein's office.

"Do they have missions?" asked Yukino looking behind her shoulder to Konan.

"_Yes I asked Pein to give them. I also said that you should rest. So this is our chance."_ Whispered Konan.

"Our chance?"

"_Shhh get into the room we'll talk there."_

Nodding Yukino entered Konan's room as she locked the door and went to the window to close the curtains.

Whispering Konan said. _"Listen carefully Yukino. Here__'s the plan."_

* * *

_The Puppet Master 19_


	2. AN WARNING

Hello, fellow readers! I know i can't post this warning as a chapter because is against the rules! (someone told me that) I'm not the type of person who reads all the rules of F.F!

I came her to say that this story is officially DISCONTINUED. I'm sorry but i don't feel rewriting this all over again, I have new ideas for new stories and i need to make an HUGE revision in some of them.

I want to thank for the reviews, favorites and alerts, I am sorry for failing you and this story. I hope you can forgive this stupid writer!


End file.
